Last Day On Earth
by The Pretty One
Summary: The last day before the end of the world...what else could they do? *songfict*last sentance changed slightly*


Last Day On Earth  
  
  
  
A/N I don't own any rights to the song Last Day On Earth, Marilyn Manson has the rights for these lyrics. Oh, and I don't own Final Fantasy Seven. If I did own either thing, then would I be here writing this? No, I'd be sorting out Golden Age of Grotesque, or making Final Fantasy Twelve, wouldn't I?   
  
  
  
Yesterday was a million years ago  
In all my past lives I played an asshole  
Now I found you, it's almost too late  
And this earth seems obliviating  
We are trembling, in our crutches  
High and dead, our skin is glass  
I crack and split my Xerox hands  
  
  
  
It's so strange, how we've arrived at where we are today. Mere weeks ago, we had not known of each other's existence. If ever we'd seen each other in passing, in a street, in a city, on a road, then we would not have even said a word to each other. Maybe we wouldn't have even truly seen each other, too wrapped up in our own world to consider someone who we've only seen for a few seconds.   
  
But, because of a series of seemingly random events, we found each other and, in doing so, found ourselves. And in a way, it is all because of what a few people have done.   
  
A tremor passes through the airship, and she tightens her clutch on me subconsciously. I glance down at her, thinking of that what we've shared so recently. Life, death, love, hate.   
  
We've fought monsters, creations of Mako energy and the planet. We've fought and killed a being that may well have been my son, possessed by an extraordinarily powerful being, and we've fought our own inner demons.   
  
In public, she always seemed so vibrant, so full of life. But, eventually, I've learnt that she, like anyone else, suffers problems. She feels that she has to save her people, save her people in a way her father couldn't. She's been trying, in her own uncertain and possibly wrong way to save her people.   
  
It almost makes me feel like what has happened to me is nothing…but it isn't 'nothing'. I was violated in a way never before imagined. The woman I loved was killed. My own body is no longer mine to control.   
  
We'd found each other, somehow. There was no real romance, like in all the old tales. At first, I suppose, we were looking for someone to listen. We were looking for someone to heap all our worries on. At some point, we'd found more comfort than in just words.   
  
Then…Meteor. That hung like in our minds like it hung in the sky. The thought that it would end the world was never voiced, though it was always thought. We desperately sought comfort in each other, comfort beyond the words we'd already exchanged, the silent tears and the great wracking sobs. Like in a bad horror movie, we found physical comfort in each other.   
  
The final days leading up to our last ditch assault on the one who had summoned the doom that now threatened to kill the planet and all that it had created lent our lovemaking a desperate air. We tried to forget our impending doom in each other's bodies, but we only delayed those thoughts, distracted ourselves from them.   
  
And now, it seems futile. Meteor is still coming, and there's nothing we can do to stop it…  
  
We shouldn't have done this, really. There was no real reason. It changes nothing. Our lovemaking, it had all been a futile attempt to forget the inevitable. And now, death awaits us all…and it is at times like this that I wonder.   
  
I wonder what will happen after we die. Maybe there be some form of afterlife, or perhaps my sins prevent me from entering such a place, if it even exists. But, if such a place exists…  
  
But no, such thoughts are not for now. This could well be our last day together…  
  
  
  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye  
  
  
  
Someone is banging on the door. The knocker is also calling out, trying to get my attention. After all, I am the one who had given this room to sleep in…  
  
"Yes?" I ask, fearing I already know the answer.   
  
"The end's coming." Cid informs, matter-of-factly. "Last chance for goodbyes, though I wonder if you two will say anything…not that it matters now."   
  
He knows. Cid has always been perspective, after all. I somehow suspect he'd known all along and hadn't said anything, for if he had the rest would have commented, and he seemed to understand our wish for silence.   
  
She's awake. She's been awake for some time now. Neither of us has said anything. All the words have been said; all the tears have been shed. Now, she speaks to me, voicing the one thing that has yet to be said openly,  
  
"I'm scared." I nod my head slightly, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
"So am I…" I whisper, almost to quiet to hear.   
  
Without a word, she gets out of the bed, putting on her clothes silently. I do the same, and a few minutes later, she takes my hand, and we go to watch the world die.   
  
  
  
The dogs slaughter each other softly  
Love burns its casualties  
We are damaged, provider modules  
Spill the seeds at our children's feet  
I'm so empty here without you  
I know they want me dead  
  
  
  
Heads turn as we enter, but other than that, no comment is made. We're all too close to death for such petty things as comments about relationships.   
  
We take our place at the front of the ship. Looking up, I can see Meteor, approaching rapidly. I glance about at the others, those I've shared this war of ours with.   
  
Cloud, his face set in a deep frown. He's probably considering if something could have been done different, if something could stop Meteor…but we all know that there was nothing more we could've done.   
  
Barrett is lost in his thoughts, slumped in one of the chairs that litter the deck. He is probably thinking of his daughter, the one he believes he's failed to protect.   
  
Cait Sith and Tifa, both looking dejected. Nanaki is gazing thoughtfully at Meteor. But he does give out the air of one suffering from a great sadness.   
  
I watch Meteor descend, Yuffie clinging to my side. As it descends, at once sickingly slow and demonically fast, I start to realise something. The others are saying something, saying the last words they'll ever say. I've said all the words that need saying, and now I watch the end arrive.   
  
I smile, finally seeing how it's going to end, as Meteor begins to hit the planet.   
  
  
  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye 


End file.
